During the current year we completed a third study on the relation of emotional arousal to susceptability to attitude change. Adrenalin was substituted for ether, eliminating the cognitive confusion produced by ether and allowing us to investigate the role of arousal itself. Forty-two neurotic outpatients completed a 12-week course of psychotherapy during which adrenalin vapor was administered during 3 sessions. A topic related to each patient's problems was discussed and suggestions made during arousal states to alter patient's attitudes. To investigate the effects of arousal attribution, patients were divided into 3 groups: adrenalin informed, adrenalin uninformed and no adrenalin control. Data analyses have begun. Our mastery (success experience) study using lower class patients is in progress. This study investigates the effects of mastery experiences on psychotherapeutic outcome. Patients are presented with graded tasks which the experimenter relates to their symptoms. Through arranged feedback, reflecting exaggerated improvement over a 10-week period, experimental subjects are told that their increasing skill is the result of their own efforts. Controls receive placebos and are told that the tasks are tests of the medicine's effectiveness. We have begun a 10-year follow-up of our cohort of patients who participated in the Role Induction Study which began in June, 1962. A pilot study of the clinical use of heart-rate feedback is under way.